New Life
by Chozen Rogue
Summary: Never look back, that's how I live my life.


DISCLAIMER: All characters, except for the nurse, don't belong to me. The song also doesn't belong to me but to Shawn Colvin. A/N: Umm, I wrote this in about 30 mins after watching a movie called Sliding Doors (I recommend to all women, some men) . . . Any-hoo, this little song fic is based of the last minute or so of the movie (literally) and I'm also using the song that use for that sequence. There are no spoilers for the movie. Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Catherine Willows looked at the woman before her and nodded, "Thank you."  
  
The nurse looked a bit worried, "Please Mrs. Willows, call if you need anything and, for god's sake, please don't let it happen again."  
  
The blond smiled at the plump nurse, "Don't worry," she grabbed her purse, "it won't." She got up off of the hospital bed and hugged the woman. They smiled lightly at each other as Catherine released her. "Thanks again." And with that she left the room.  
  
~*~Mamma where's your pretty little girl tonight~*~  
  
~*~She's tryin' to run before she can walk~*~  
  
~*~That's right~*~  
  
~*~She's growing up~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
~*~She's growing up~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
As Catherine walked down the hospital wing toward the elevator, she thought how her mother had told her things.  
  
That Eddie, her husband, was a good-for-nothing ass-hole who didn't deserve her. That Eddie would turn on her; no matter how much she gave he would leave her.  
  
Catherine stopped in front of the elevator and said, as she pushed the button, "How right you were mom, though I'm the one who's leaving."  
  
~*~She's wide - eyed~*~  
  
~*~She'll be streetwise~*~  
  
~*~To the lies~*~  
  
~*~And the jive talk~*~  
  
~*~But she'll find true love~*~  
  
~*~And tenderness on the block~*~  
  
She stepped into the lift and tried not to think negative.  
  
She was going to collect her and her baby's things. She was going stop worrying about if whether she had paid the bills or not or even if she had enough money to pay them. She wasn't going to have worry about money period. She was going to switch to Grave Shift, that way she could be with her baby and her new man.  
  
~*~Now daddy don't you ask her when~*~  
  
~*~She's comin' home~*~  
  
~*~When she's back don't ask her where~*~  
  
~*~She's been~*~  
  
~*~She's going out~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
~*~She's going out~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
She frowned as she thought about all those times she had been hit or yelled at because she hadn't told Eddie where she had been going. And whom she had planned to be with. If she had told the truth, and even if it had been with some of her girlfriends, she would still be taken up in his drunken- whirlwind anger. Because no matter what she told him or no matter how many time she repeated herself, his clouded mind would always point to one thing.  
  
Gil Grissom.  
  
The one thing in her life that was truly light and uncorrupted beside her baby girl. They were the only reasons why she hadn't pushed Eddie or even pushed herself to do more damage.  
  
But that didn't matter anymore, she was free that controlling ass and could be, finally, free with the ones she loved.  
  
~*~She'll be okay~*~  
  
~*~Let her have her way~*~  
  
~*~It's a long way~*~  
  
~*~It's a long walk~*~  
  
The doors slid open and she glided out of the lift and headed for the hospital doors. She was almost there. Almost there.  
  
Almost to the point of no return. When she exited those doors there would be no turning back. And truth was, she didn't want to and never would. He was her ticket out of the hellhole she had been living in for the past two years. And she was going to take her second chance. There was nothing that could stop. She took a deep breath and stepped those sliding doors. 'Never look back . . .'  
  
~*~But she'll find true love~*~  
  
~*~And tenderness on the block~*~  
  
~*~She's gonna find true love~*~  
  
~*~She's gonna find true love~*~  
  
~*~She's gonna find true love~*~  
  
~*~And tenderness on the block~*~  
  
At first she kept walking, even though she was blinded by the brightness that was common to the dessert. But when her eyes cleared, she stopped and laughed. He was there, clad in blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a royal purple, silk shirt. A smile crept up onto her face and into her eyes as she came nearer to him.  
  
He held out a bouquet of dyed purple, blue, and red roses out to her as she neared him. She took them and buried her nose in them. "I know how you hate being traditionally romantic so I thought, lets add some color." Catherine giggled slightly into the roses and then wound her arms around his neck. "So what do you think?"  
  
"They're beautiful!"  
  
He nodded and traced one of the healing bruises that yellowed her face in some places. "No more of this, just this." He whispered the later as his lips inched towards hers.  
  
~*~Now I know how much it hurts to see her go~*~  
  
~*~But she's got a mind of her own you know~*~  
  
~*~She's all grown - up~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
~*~She's all grown - up~*~  
  
~*~She's got a young man waiting~*~  
  
Eddie's hands tightened around the steering wheel as she kissed him. For four years he had to watch them dance around the truth that they were with each other. Well, now they were free to do what ever the hell they wanted. But Eddie hoped the other man knew she had been his first and that the woman in his arms was indeed his.  
  
Though in Eddie's heart he knew that Catherine wouldn't come back to him. And he really didn't blame her, and that hurt him more than words could tell.  
  
~*~She was wide - eyed~*~  
  
~*~Now she's streetwise~*~  
  
~*~To the lies~*~  
  
~*~And the jive talk~*~  
  
~*~But she'll find true love~*~  
  
~*~And tenderness on the block~*~  
  
Catherine felt all the passion he felt towards her in the kiss and knew that where she was at the moment was where she belonged, where she would always belong.  
  
No more alcohol, no more drugs, no more fights, no more whores, no more lies, no more beatings, and no more worrying about Lindsey. Just love and truth.  
  
As they got into his car, she looked at him, "We're going to get Lindsey." She kept staring at him. "What?"  
  
Catherine met his eyes and said, "I love you, Gil."  
  
"I know," Gil started the car as he grinned his boyish grin, "and I you."  
  
~*~She's gonna find true love ~*~  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: OK, for all those who are waiting for Clueless, I promise to finish it soon, it's just that I've been lacking with no knew eps to spur me on. But since we are starting to get them again, my creative juices are working again. You can now review if you want. 


End file.
